


Same as last time.

by Himitsutobi



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Autumn, Fluff, M/M, MeetCute, Pumpkin Spice Latte, no cape au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himitsutobi/pseuds/Himitsutobi
Summary: Everything changes when Jason accidentally charges the wrong person for there pompkin spice late.





	Same as last time.

How he got the jobb was a little bit of a mystery, don't get him wrong he really needed the jobb. The pay wasn't terrible, way better than others like him, but he couldn't say he was any good at it but he did his best. 

Somehow he had scored a jobb at a coffeeshop as a barista. That meant that he had to make coffee and heat up different kinds of pie. Not a hard jobb at all and he found out that he was actually good at it. 

The only down part was people that tries to, and more often than not fail, ask him out. He was not interested, like at all, in anyone. All he wanted to do was make coffee. He hoped to some day have enough money to go to college, even if that dream was far away, so it was worth it.

 

Jason was 25 years old, born and bred Gothame. He was tall and had some muscles going on. He liked to work out and he always saw to it that he had money over for his gymcard membership. It help him relax and work of some steam after a long day at work. 

He didn't really like to talk about his past, he was, is, making a better life for himself than his parent ever managed to. He was from the low end of Gotham but it was hard to see on him. He was clean and even though he didn't have all that much money he did try to have a healthy diet. 

He worked as much as he could only having Sundays of, working mostly early mornings and didn't say no if someone asked him to cover a shift for them. Jason was also the only guy working here, which wasn't a problem for him. He liked his coworkers and they liked him. 

He had been here for two months now and everything was working out fine for him. He had only dropped one coffee cup but that had not been his fault. Some asshole had knocked him over and Jason hadn’t been able to save the cup. It had shattered on the floor and he had to clean it up. 

\-- 

It was a morning in November, the air was cold outside so the coffee shop was busier then usual. Jason had just made the 24:th cup of coffee that morning when a customer came up to him at the counter, phone in one hand and sounding a little irritated. 

"No I'm not mad at you Timmy, it's not your fault. I'm mad att Mr Andersson, he's the idiot. I'll be there in ten, do you want anything? Yeah I'll get it, see you, love you." They hung upp the phone and turned to look att Jason and smiled.

"Hello, what can I get you?" Jason wondered. He looked at the costumer in front of him. They had dark hair, blue eyes and golden skin, and a rather beautiful smile. 

"One espresso with an extra shot and one pumpkin spice latte, thank you.” They continued to smile. 

"To go?" Jason asked. And then he felt stupid for asking. They had just said that they were going to get coffee for someone. But they didn't seem to mind.

"Haha yes to go."

"What names do you want it to say on the cups?" Jason wondered, already knowing that one of them was going to say Timmy, he just didn't know which one. 

"Tim on the espresso and Dick on the latte,” Dick said and took out his wallet. 

"Okay, that will be $9,98 please,” Jason said and started to make the coffee. He didn't see what Dick was doing but when Jason got back with the coffee Dick gave him a 20 dollar bill. 

"Thank you,” Dick said and took the two paper cups. 

Jason was about to give Dick his change only to notice that he had already left. He didn't have much time to ponder about it though, because one of his colleges, Ann, came running up to him. 

"What did you do!? You can't make him pay!" she cried desperately.

"What? Why? He was a customer, was he not?" Jason was even more confused now.

"That was Richard Wayne, his father owns this shop." Ann was clearly distressed.

"Ohh... Shit."

To say that Jason was terrified to go to work the next day was not an understatement. Ann hade been so angry with him, he was almost scared of her. 

But he made his way to his work anyway, there was only one way to know if he got fired or not after all. And as it turned out he wasn’t, he got away with a warning not to do it again and that was that.

It wasn't until a few days later that he saw Dick again. He became momentarily disappointed that Dick hadn’t come alone. There was a young man with him, they had dark hair, blue eyes and pale skin. Jason guessed they were about 20-22 something. They had a laptop with the Wayne Enterprise logo on it. The younger one went to a table and opened the computer and started to type away. 

Dick came up to him and smiled again.

"One pumpkin spice Latte and a espresso for Tim." 

"Extra shot of espresso?" Jason wondered, remembering the last time. 

"Yes." Could he stop with the smiling? 

Dick went over to Tim and sat down in front of him. They were talking but Jason couldn't hear about what. 

Jason made to coffee and went over to Dick and Tim with them. 

"Here you go." 

Tim didn't thank him, instead he started drinking from his cup. Dick just laughed at Tim and looked at Jason. 

"Thank you Jason." 

Jason blushed, how did Dick know his name? Did he look him up? Just for making him pay for the coffee? Jason couldn't stop the question from falling from his lips.

"How do you know my name?" 

Dick smiled and pointed to his chest. Jason didn’t understand at first, he looked down. Right, the nametag, he had a nametag. Jason could feel the blush heating up his ears. 

"Oh right." He feels like a complete idiot. "I'm such an idiot." Jason mumbles.

"I think you’re cute." 

Jason was just about done with life and the tray he'd been holding hits the floor. 

Dicks smile disappears and worry replaces it. 

"Oh my God, and you okay?" Dick asked. 

Jason just nodded and bent down to pick up the tray. 

"I'm just... I'm just gonna go now." Jason turned around and walked away as fast as he could. 

An hour later Jason forced himself to go back to the table only to find it empty with only two empty cups and a $20 bill.

It took a week this time for Dick to come back to the coffee shop. He was alone this time, or so Jason thought. A young kid was with him, he couldn't be more than 13 years old. 

"Sorry we just left like that last time." Dick apologised, his smile ever so present.

"No it's okay,” Jason answered. "Same as always?"

"Yeah and hot chocolate for Dami, soymilk if you have it."

"Of course." 

Dick and Dami... Damian? Jason guessed it was probably Damian, sat at a table in the far back of the shop. 

Jason went over to them with the two cups, and placed them on the table. He was just about to go back when someone grabbed his wrist. He turned around and looked at Dick who was letting go of his wrist.

"Jason, when do your shift end?" Dick asked as he took his cup of coffee. 

"Did.. uhm.. did Tim break up with you?" Jason couldn't stop the sentence from spilling from his lips.

Damian choked on his hot chocolate and Dick just laughed.

"I'd rather see my fathers company fall into the hands of Oswald Cobblepot than have Grayson date Drake." Damian said, clearly disgusted. Jason was a little confused by this statement. Was Tim not good enough for Dick? If that was the case then how in the world was he going to stand a chance?

"That's just because you want him for your own, Dami." Dick laughed and Damian said something in a language that Jason didn't know. Dick smiled his wonderful smile and looked at him.

"I'm not dating Tim, he's my little brother."

Ohh.. little brother. That made so much sense. 

"So, will you go out with me?"


End file.
